1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to antibrowning compositions for food products, for example fresh produce, and methods for using the same. In some instances, the antibrowning compositions can also prevent growth of bacteria, yeasts, and/or molds on food products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Appearance has been shown to have a major effect on a consumer's decision to purchase foods, such as fresh-cut fruit and vegetable products. Enzymatic browning is one of the major problems affecting the aesthetic quality of fresh fruits and vegetables. The change in color during browning is due to the oxidative reactions of phenolic compounds by polyphenol oxidase and the reaction products, o-quinones, to various polymerized products. Browning not only affects color, but can also adversely affect flavor and nutritional value
Enzymatic browning can be inhibited by chemical inhibiting agents, but the use of browning inhibitors in food is limited by considerations relevant to toxicity, wholesomeness, and their effect on taste, texture, and cost. Browning inhibitors have been classified by their primary mode of action as: (1) reducing agents; (2) acidulants; (3) chelating agents; (4) complexing agents; (5) enzyme inhibitors; and (6) enzyme treatments. Sulphites, considered as reducing agents, were the most widely used, but are now subject to regulatory restrictions because of potential adverse health effects.
Currently, some antibrowning methods provide favorable results to reduce browning of food products; however, they are expensive to use and do not provide effective inhibition of microbial growth. There is a need for new compositions and methods for preventing browning and microbial growth in food products with low cost and high effectiveness.